


Шаг.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dead People, Death Wish, Gen, POV First Person, Psychology, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Все завершено. Все оборвано. Больше никаких проблем.И для тебя даже тот факт, что ты летишь вниз, уже не является проблемой.Все решил лишь шаг. Один. Единственный. Шаг. И тебя радует это решение. Его простота, легкость. Неважно, что оно, скорее всего, неправильное. Ты его уже принял. Не будем об этом думать.





	Шаг.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в 2017 году.

Вам никогда не хотелось покончить с собой?

Не знаю, как вам, но я временами задумываюсь об этом.

Сейчас вы, скорее всего, в голове заговорите про близких. Близкие? Боги. Переживут как-нибудь. Все равно когда-нибудь им придется это сделать. Так что не лучше ли сделать это пораньше?

Любимые... Те, кого любишь ты — будем надеяться, что они тоже как-нибудь с этим справятся. Они ведь не совсем одни останутся в этом дерьмомире.

Представьте себе такую красивую картину. Центр города. Одна из городских многоэтажек, внизу вся освещена мощными прожекторами и различными прожекторами. К верху она становится все менее освещенной, но на ней остаются пара-тройка светильников и предупреждающих огней, из-за чего снизу это здание становится более величественным. Проступающие в темном, ночном небе очертания чертовски красивого здания с мигающими огнями — ну разве это не прекрасно?

И ты стоишь, где-то на крыше, под островерхими надстройками. Довольно сильный ветер колышет твои волосы, пытаясь сорвать с головы "минусовые" очки. Ты медленно куришь, скрываясь от промозглого ветра за одной из надстроек, которые примостились по углам крыши, и наслаждаешься последними минутами жизни. Из динамика твоей Bluetooth-колонки, подключенной по сети к телефону, играет "Believer" какой-то из групп, название которой ты никак не можешь вспомнить из-за чертового холода. Сигарета тебя немного согревает, но и она не вечна. (Как и все в мире) Докурив, ты бросаешь окурок вниз, и краем взгляда следишь за кривой траекторией полета скоро потухшего огонька. Наконец, ты поднимаешься на ноги. Холод, чертов холод забирается под твою кожанку, и даже тот факт, что под черной кожаной курткой на тебе того же цвета толстовка, не останавливает опускающуюся температуру воздуха. Размяв руки и прощелкав суставами всех пальцев, ты с наслаждением щелкаешь позвонками шеи. Тихий сладких хруст расслабляет тебя, и ты подходишь к краю.

В плейлисте уже сменилась песня, и на всю крышу гремят ударные установки группы "Skillet", разнося по округе песню "Feel Invincible". Тебе нравится это. Холод, музыка, остатки никотина в легких, болящие от недавних порезов руки. Тебе хорошо. За долгое время ты немного счастлив.

Ладони на поручень — черт, холодный! ты упираешься в него, пытаясь совладать с чувствами. Наконец, оперевшись посильнее, ты ставишь подошвы черных "Конверсов" на влажную металлическую полоску. Вот дерьмо, она узкая!

Но для тебя это не особо проблема.

_— " I feel, i feel it! Invincible!"_

Своеобразно подбодряет тебя динамик. Раскинув руки в стороны — ну совсем как Ассасин — ты быстро срываешь с себя очки. Они медленно, потому что они гораздо легче тебя, летят вниз и с тихим с такой высоты звоном разлетаются на мелкие кусочки.

Выровняв дыхание, ты делаешь шаг вперед. Один лишь шаг — и ты летишь вниз. Быстро выровняв полет, ты падаешь лицом вниз с раскинутыми руками.

В голове глупая мысль: "Я как чертов Шерлок!"

Легкая ухмылка, которая скорее похожа на счастливую улыбку.

Все завершено. Все оборвано. Больше никаких проблем.

И для тебя даже тот факт, что ты летишь вниз, уже не является проблемой.

Все решил лишь шаг. Один. Единственный. Шаг. И тебя радует это решение. Его простота, легкость. Неважно, что оно, скорее всего, неправильное. Ты его уже принял. Не будем об этом думать.

Удар. Хруст. Чавканье. Кровь. Мозги. Сломанные кости. Перебитый позвоночник. Лужи крови вперемешку с переломанными и вылетевшими из разбитого тела осколками костей, мозговая жидкость.

Все кончено.

Вокруг толпятся люди, каким-то боком появившийся репортер с камерой, смартфоны, крик, слезы, полицейские и медицинские сирены.

Но тебе плевать. Ты мертв. Лежишь в луже крови, рядом с разбившимися очками и окурком "Marlboro".

На твоем частично сохранившемся лице застыла счастливая улыбка.

В невытекшем при ударе глазе осталось умиротворение.

А все решил лишь шаг..


End file.
